Such cast components and methods for production of the latter are known from the prior art in various configurations. DE 10 2009 024 791 A1, for example, discloses an apparatus and a method for producing a die cast component in which a die casting tool serving as a mold and a lost casting core are used. The lost casting core makes it possible here to obtain a die cast component with a cavity. For this purpose, in a way known in its own right liquid material, in particular heated metal at high pressure, is pressed into the die casting tool. The material fills the space defined by the die casting tool, the area over which the lost casting core extends remaining free. After a pre-specified period of time during which the material cools the die casting tool is removed from the die cast component. Then the lost casting core is broken away from the die cast component, for example thermally, catalytically and/or by breaking up. The die cast component obtained can then be further processed or supplied directly for use.
The production of components by the casting method has proven to be suitable for fluid-conveying components, i.e. components that are provided with fluid-conveying pipes. These can be, for example, sanitary components, in particular water outlet fittings.
In order to produce this type of component, in the way described above a substantially hollow base body made of metal—for example the housing of a water outlet fitting—is first of all produced. Next, further parts such as for example pipes and flow regulation apparatuses are fitted in the interior of the base body. In addition to single valves, mixing cartridges are also used by means of which not only opening and closing of the pipes is made possible, but also the mixing of fluids, in particular of different temperatures.
The installation of further components on or in a water outlet fitting produced by the casting method is partially considered to be disadvantageous, however, because this is associated with a great amount of time and high production costs.
In order to overcome this problem, in US 2003/0062088 A1 it is proposed to incorporate a pipe into the casting core, which is generally made of molding sand. After the casting process this pipe remains in the fitting housing while the molding sand is removed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,823 A, furthermore, a method for casting a water outlet fitting is described wherein a so-called permanent core is used as a casting core which after the production process remains in the component and serves to provide a water channel in the fitting. The permanent core is made up here of a number of correspondingly molded parts which should be made of a material of which the melting point is higher than the melting point of the material from which the fitting housing is cast.
Finally, EP 2 033 721 A1 discloses a method for producing housings for sanitary fittings. In the latter a pre-molded hollow profile, which is made up of a number of elements and forms a pipe system, is first of all provided and equipped with a covering material in order to obtain a casting core for the casting process. In particular it is proposed to use molding sand as the covering material which can be removed again after the casting process via the cold water connection.